


can we always be this close

by dazelle



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazelle/pseuds/dazelle
Summary: It was around 12, members are all sleeping, when Minhee knocked on Dongpyo’s door. Minhee's messy white hair welcomed Dongpyo as he opened the door but what surprised him the most was when he found himself locked in Minhee’s arms.





	can we always be this close

**Author's Note:**

> just a short minipyo au hehe enjoy reading and happy birthday baby dongpyo!! <3
> 
> ps. i made this at 3 am so sorry for the errors :]

Dongpyo was always been excited about his birthday. Not just because it’s his 18th birthday, he was also excited because its his first time to celebrate it as an idol and as a member of X1. Not to mention but he anticipated a lot on the gifts he will receive.

And as he expected, during their Sangam Fansigning Event, Dongpyo heard all of their fans including X1 singing him happy birthday.

He really felt good at that moment knowing he can sleep at the night of September 8 thinking about all the good wishes he received from the fans and from the members, also waking up as an 18 year old in September 9.

All was almost well but he had a little fight with a member, it was Minhee. He had to admit, part of it was his fault, but his pride was too strong to approach Minhee first.

He ended up blaming Minhee for that little fight. It rooted from Minhee stealing his favorite pink sweater and wearing it in their fansigning event.

It’s not actually that fight but he can feel the thick air between them. They both tried their best for others not to noticed it because at the end of the day, they know they make up with each other.

Not as he thought of, the whole event finished not being able to talk with Minhee. Yes, that boy sung happy birthday to him but since their seats are far from each other, he can’t really see if he really sung with others.

The thought of it saddens him a little bit. Not until they had arrived in their dorm. Each member proceeded to give him gifts except to Minhee who rushed in the shower, complaining it was so hot.

Dongpyo actually waited for him in his mind but no Minhee arrived on his cutting of cake ceremony until the rest of the members decided to go back in their respective rooms, concluding Minhee fell asleep already since he’s not there.

It wasn’t new actually, he was also the one who slept first during Seungyoun’s birthday but Dongpyo didn’t expect him to do it in his.

That night, Dongpyo was left in his room because Yohan, his roommate, went to Seungwoo’s room to hang out, only to find out he was already sleeping there. Dongpyo pitied himself, this wasn’t the birthday he expected.

It was around 12, members are all sleeping, when Minhee knocked on Dongpyo’s door. Minhee's messy white hair welcomed Dongpyo as he opened the door but what surprised him the most was when he found himself locked in Minhee’s arms.

“Happy birthday, my ball of sunshine.” He felt Minhee’s breath on his ears, current flows from his spine. 

Minhee carefully closed the door using his long leg by pushing it. He didn’t broke the hug as he guided himself and Dongpyo in the bed. 

They let themselves to fall in the soft mattress. Facing each other, Minhee's hand went up to Dongpyo’s hair, brushing it softly with his fingers. 

It was really dark and cold in the room but Dongpyo can feel the heat rising to his cheeks just by staring at Minhee. 

“I hope your day was bright just like you.” Minhee’s low tone caused him to blush more. ‘It was sexy’, he thought.

“You fought with me. You didn’t talked to me.” He pursed his lips which made Minhee laugh. 

“I thought you liked me wearing bright colored clothes so I tried it. And... i’m already here, talking to you, baby.” Dongpyo can’t help but to flinched when he heard Minhee saying baby to him. He ended up burying his head on Minhee’s chest. 

Just when that happened, Minhee grabbed the opportunity to wrap his free hand on Dongpyo’s waist. 

“Wanna know what’s my present for you?” Minhee asked him and Dongpyo nodded against his chest. 

Minhee smiled and held Dongpyo’s cheeks for him to look up, meeting his gaze. He cupped both of his cheeks while looking straight on Dongpyo’s eyes, maintaining his smile. He draws his face nearer to the birthday boy. Dongpyo didn’t badged at all, instead he closed his eyes. 

Not that long after, he felt Minhee’s lips on his. It was short but the butterflies inside his stomach went wild. He opened his eyes only to see Minhee smiling to him, sincerely. 

He can’t help but to smile, too. He was always been into Minhee since then. If he had to call it, he would say it was a crush thing.

“Can I do something, too?” He would ask this to Minhee. Puzzled, Minhee still nodded since it’s Dongpyo. He also felt something towards him. 

Dongpyo tried his best to tiptoe and level his face on Minhee’s. He planted soft kisses right on the spot where Minhee had his freckles. 

“I have been a sucker for those.” He chuckled in the surprised Minhee. Minhee thanked the darkness of the room for making his blushed cheeks not that visible although Dongpyo can see it. 

They both smiled to each other. It was a subtle and calming moment for the two. 

Dongpyo’s hands were wrapped on Minhee’s waist while Minhee’s were placed in Dongpyo’s back, carefully rubbing it. 

Their bodies were a lot of closer compared before. Dongpyo’s head was resting on Minhee’s chest and Minhee’s was on the birthday boy’s head, feeling the warmth of each other. 

Minhee would kiss Dongpyo’s hair everytime while playing with his hair until it will make Dongpyo sleep, safe and sound in Minhee’s hug. 

Dongpyo found himself falling to Minhee again. Sure, he’ll admit. He had a bit crush on him but this time, this moment, made him confused. ‘It’s not just a crush.’

Thoughts filled his head after realizing that. ‘What does this hug means?’, ‘Why is Minhee hugging me right now, did he liked me, too?’ and other questions were piled in his mind until a tear escaped on his eye. 

Minhee felt it and of course he was worried. He looked down on the Dongpyo only to found that he was sobbing. He would ask why but the boy wouldn’t answer. 

“Shush, it’s your day. You’re not supposed to cry.” He comforted the boy. 

“This. I don’t know what do you mean by this. Sure, it’s my birthday but you don’t need to be here and hug me all night.” Dongpyo managed to reply to Minhee. 

“Stupid, I won’t be here without thinking about the scolding I’ll receive tomorrow if I don’t love you that much.” The last words echoed in Dongpyo’s ears. 

Minhee loves him and he didn’t know what he would feel. He felt Minhee’s hands on his chin, lifting it up. Minhee wiped his tears. 

“Don’t ever doubt my affection for you again. I’ve been falling for you since day 1.” He assured the boy. Dongpyo can’t help to smile and Minhee would kiss him on his forehead. 

Summarizing what happened today can make Dongpyo write a whole novel expressing the happiness he felt. It was just dawn of September 9 but he already concluded that it his day was already complete, thanks to Minhee. 

Once again, he scooped his body closer to Minhee and let himself fall to sleep, smiling and contented with what happened that night.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to tweet ur reviews and leave some kudos hehe love u all, thanks for reading!


End file.
